


crazy little thing called pride

by toastedleaf



Series: Fake It/Make It [2]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: (also this is the first fic i've written since 7th grade so pls be kind), (they talk about sex toys a bit but that's it), (this was also all written today), Anyways, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Ok bye, but happy pride and happy 6/26 bitches!!!, enjoy dumb spy bfs being cute at pride, ok barb and dee are there for like a second but i'm tagging them anyways, this takes place after the carters on 50th but it can be read as a standalone, y'all don't get to know how it ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastedleaf/pseuds/toastedleaf
Summary: A year after the Santos mission, Curt and Owen are ready to enjoy their first Pride together.As usual, the CIA throws a wrench in their plans.(It's fine though, just don't make Curt watch his boss flirt. Oh, wait...)





	crazy little thing called pride

Curt had done a lot of awful shit for the CIA, but this, without a doubt, was the worst thing the United States government had ever made him do.

Running the CIA’s booth at Capital Pride. With Cynthia.

Don’t get him wrong, Curt loved Pride. He loved the feeling of just being able to exist, the sense of safety he experienced that he could feel nowhere else. Curt had been excited for this year’s Pride March; it was his first one since getting back from the Middle East and his first with his boyfriend.

God, his _boyfriend_. Nearly a year had passed and Curt still got giddy when he got to use that word to talk about Owen. They had been so excited to spend the day together, trying to win cheesy merchandise from equally cheesy games; Curt had even planned out an unbelievably tacky outfit to embarrass Owen with, complete with a shirt reading “I’m not gay, but my boyfriend is.”

However, duty and Cynthia’s minor threatening called and so Curt was stuck wearing a stuffy button up instead.

No one had been by their booth in about 20 minutes and Curt had never been so thankful to be ignored. Pride wasn’t a time to get recruited by practically a shadow organization skirting around the boundaries of morality. While he'd admit that their programs were inclusive and informative on the LGBT community, it was just a weird flex to showcase it during Pride. Right now was a time to have fun and win packages of lube and vibrators at the dildo ring toss booth. 

_God_ , that ring toss looked like fun.

Curt tilted up his sunglasses and checked his watch. There were only 12 minutes left to go before Barb and Dee showed up to relieve him. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

“Jesus, Mega am I boring you that much?” Curt turned to Cynthia, who was furiously picking at her cuticles.

“You forgot your nicotine patches again, didn’t you.” One thing that had developed in the past year was Cynthia’s attempt to quit smoking. She had tried in the past and lasted about a month, then got the order that Curt was to be deployed to Syria. 

Cynthia was doing well this time, and Curt would be amiss if he denied the involvement of a certain MI6 official. She hadn’t touched a cigarette in five months and was doing well with the patches. Well, when she remembered them.

“Yes, I forgot the damn patches. Brilliant fucking deduction, Curt.”

“Thanks, you can call me Sherlock.”

Cynthia huffed and took a swig from her water bottle. Their relationship had become more relaxed recently, most of the change attributed to the end of the Santos mission. She still insulted him daily, but he was allowed to tease her back. 

It was a start. 

Curt pushed his sunglasses back onto his eyes and unlocked his phone, clicking on the Tangela sprite that had immediately appeared on the screen. Curt had only recently downloaded Pokémon Go, seeing as he was a little preoccupied when it originally came out. He enjoyed playing it and Owen enjoyed making fun of him for playing it. Every time he saw Curt open the app he would say-

“Have you caught them all yet, love?”

Curt looked up from his phone and there was Owen, grinning and leaning on the table between them, propped up on his elbows. He wasn’t dressed over the top like Curt had planned to or formally like Curt had been forced to, just a plain tank top and shorts, and he looked just as gorgeous as he did every other time Curt looked at him. As Curt’s eyes found their way to Owen’s face he found himself shocked. There were three stripes of pink, purple, and blue on each of his cheeks, accentuated by his lopsided smile. Curt found himself leaning forward and grinning back at his boyfriend.

“I didn’t see you as the type for face paint,” Curt teased.

Owen chuckled and winked. “I’m just full of surprises, dear.”

“Is that all that you’re full of?”

“Well, now that you mention-”

Cynthia groaned next to them and began rubbing her temples. “For the love of god and my fucking sanity, shut the fuck up.” 

The pair shared a laugh as Cynthia shot them a glare before returning to typing out something on her phone.

Owen turned back to face Curt. “So, how long until I get to break you out of this prison?” Owen asked.

“About 10 minutes, Barb and Dee should be here soon.”

“Mind if I keep you company?”

“By all means.”

Apparently, that was all Owen needed to hear. In a flash, he had jumped over to Curt’s side of the table and was leaning on the edge of it. Curt now noticed the blue tote bag Owen had slung over his shoulder. He tilted his head to read the text on the side. _Totes Bi_. Curt smiled even wider. “I knew you’d give into the bad puns eventually.”

Owen playfully rolled his eyes. “Oh sod off, the Human Rights Campaign was handing them out for free. Here,” he said, reaching into the bag. “I got one for you too.” He handed Curt a folded up yellow tote bag. _Totes Gay_.

“Aw, thanks babe.” He leaned over to peck Owen on the cheek while unfolding the bag, ignoring Cynthia’s muttered _“Fucking idiots.”_ The bag unfolded and Curt discovered something was already stashed inside it. He stuck his hand in the bag and pulled out the second item Owen got for him, a pride flag. Curt felt his face light up. “Owen, you shouldn’t have.”

“Knew you’d love it.”

Curt stood up, shaking the flag open. His smile shifted from a gleeful grin to a mischievous smirk. “You know what I’m going to do with this, right?”

Owen’s face fell, “Curt, no-”

Curt swung the flag behind his back, gripping two of the corners. “You can’t stop me, Carvour.”

“Love, you’re going to wrinkle the corners-”

Curt was already tying the knot around his neck. “We’ll iron it.”

“Curt, I swear-”

“Ahem,” Curt and Owen turned their heads to Cynthia’s side of the table, taking in the new figure that had appeared there. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

“No, of course not, Victoria,” Owen said, straightening his posture, visibly flustered by the sudden appearance of his boss.

Daniels smiled at the pair before digging through her purse, looking for some unseen object. “I’m not staying long, I just came to bring Cynthia her patches.” She pulled the NicoDerm package out of her bag, handing it to Cynthia.

“Thanks, sunshine,” Cynthia said with a tone Curt had never heard leave her lips. What?  
“Not a problem at all, dear,” Daniels replied with a near identical tone. Wait.

Curt’s jaw fell open. “You two are together?” he asked incredulously. He glanced over to Owen to see his reaction to this groundbreaking development in Curt’s life to find that he seemed just as shocked as he was.

“Jesus fucking christ, Curt. We’ve been together for the better part of a decade, you fucking dumbass,” Cynthia retorted at him while sticking one of the patches on her bicep.

“Come now, dear. It’s not like we’ve been advertising it.”

“Hm, I suppose you’re right, _snookums_.” Cynthia shot a devious look in Curt’s direction, her eyes burning with one desire. Revenge.

Daniels giggled. “Is that so, _buttercup_?” This is it. This is how Curt Mega died. He survived four years in the Middle East and this is how he was going to die.

“Yes, _sweet pea_ , I do believe it-”

Owen cut in. “Okay, you’ve made your point. Please stop, for the love of all that is holy, stop this.”

Cynthia and Daniels broke out laughing in a way Curt had never seen Cynthia laugh before, carefree and (dare Curt say) happy. “I don’t know, _sugar lips_ , should we-”

“Hey guys! We’re here to switch out!” Curt had never been so overjoyed to see Barbara Lavernor and Dee Nuez in his entire life.

“Barb! Dee! Great to see you, okay bye!” The words fell out of Curt’s mouth while he rapidly gathering his things and shoving them in his newly acquired tote bag. He grabbed Owen by the wrist and dragged him out of that booth before Cynthia and Daniels could think up any more disgustingly sweet nicknames for each other.

Once safely away from their unbearably sappy bosses, Owen burst out laughing. Curt raised an eyebrow at him, “What’s so funny?”

Owen stuttered out a sentence between his fits of laughter. “Of all of the people in the world, who would’ve thought those two would be in love?”

Curt chuckled along. “I guess it is pretty funny when you think about it. But we don’t need to think about them right now. Let’s go do stuff! We’ve got the rest of the day to ourselves and I wanna start with that damn ring toss game.”

Owen smiled softly at him. “Alright, love. Let’s go.”

As it turned out, Curt was very bad at ring toss. He only managed to get one ring to loop around a dildo, getting a packet of lube as a consolation prize. He dropped the packet into his bag, blushing at his abysmal hand-eye coordination and the item itself. 

They walked around the booths together, holding hands and talking. At some point they found a booth selling sticker packets featuring rainbow hearts and other LGBT colors, and Curt was a little too excited to buy some. As soon as he had some he proceeded to put them all over his face and arms. Owen tried to help by sticking a rainbow right across the bridge of Curt's nose. After, they'd kept exploring the booths, also stopping occasionally to pet every dog Curt could find. (“Curt do you really need a picture with that corgi?” “Owen, darling, love of my life. He has a rainbow bowtie.”)

They eventually found themselves at a booth under a giant sign reading _(Ring) Pop The Question!_

Owen’s face broke into a wide grin as he dragged Curt towards the booth. “C’mon Curt, we’ve already done a fake wedding once, what’s the difference?”

Curt chuckled and rolled his eyes at Owen’s antics. _“The difference is that I now know I have a chance to marry you for real,”_ Curt thought. Shit. No time to think about that now, he was getting fitted for his wedding ring (pop).

They stood before the priest, a man wearing nothing but rainbow board shorts with rainbow crocs and a cross and a Star of David -- he added it after learning Curt was Jewish -- around his neck.

“You may now read your vows.”

Curt began, clearing his throat. “Owen, you are hot, I love you, that’s it.”

Owen laughed so loudly Curt is sure Cynthia heard it back at the CIA booth, three blocks away.

He wiped small tears out of his eyes before beginning his own vows. “Curt, I know this isn't exactly the extra _mega_ wedding you or your mother would want for you.” Oh god, Owen gave into the puns too much. “Now, don't give me that look. While I love your un- _bride_ led attention, that judgemental look on your face is really putting me off.” Curt put his head in his hands. _God, he really wanted to marry this idiot._

Owen continued. “Curt, my love, I promise to never give you up, to never let you down, and to never run around and desert you.” This was unbearable. “I promise to never make you cry, to never say goodbye, and to never tell a lie and hurt you.”

“Are you done? Is my suffering over now?”

Owen laughed and took Curt’s hands in his own. “I’m done for now. I might have to keep those on file, though.” Curt groaned.

“You may now exchange the rings.”

They handed each other ring pops, still in their plastic wrapping. Curt handed Owen a blue raspberry flavored one and received a cherry one in return. They tore open the packaging on their respective rings and slipped them on their fingers, Owen giving his a suggestive lick that Curt definitely didn’t blush at.

“By the power invested in me by lesbian jesus herself, Hayley Kiyoko, I pronounce you husband and husband. Cheers, queers.”

Curt refused to let Owen catch him off guard this time around. He bunched up the front of Owen’s tank top in his hands and pulled him forward into a kiss. Mm, blue raspberry is the best flavor. They pulled apart and the sounds of the world around them returned to reaching Curt’s ears. Curt opened his eyes and gazed at Owen, who currently was as red as the ring on Curt’s finger.

Curt smiled. “Happy Pride, Owen.”

“Happy Pride, Curt.”


End file.
